Adopted
by SexiRKODiva
Summary: The world can be a cruel place for the unwanted ones. Some people think being adopted is a bad thing some think its a blessing. For these families it might just be a little of both. These teenagers and their adopted families are going to find out exactly what being adopted really means. Slash and M for Mature themes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Meetings **

**A/N Okay so this is the first chapter of my new story. Please let me know what you think. It might be depressing at times but it might get better. **

**Evan's POV**

I laid on my bed reading from my latest book. The book was yanked from my hands causing me to look up at my friend Cody.

"Get ready, McMahon wants us downstairs." he told me.

Mr. McMahon was the owner of the group home that I was living in. Every weekend he would host events for potential families that were looking to adopt. The group home had children from the ages eight till seventeen years old. I have been in the states care since I was eight. The state finally took me away from my mom after multiple complaints from family and neighbors about child abuse and neglect. It's not something I like to think about. It took me awhile to adjust to being in the group home. I refused to play or talk with any of the kids. I locked myself in my room and after a couple of weeks being there I finally talked with Mr. McMahon. I thought he was a scary guy but after getting to know him he turned out to be a nice guy, unless you do something your not supposed to be doing. Mr. McMahon put me into therapy and eventually I started playing with the other kids. I met Cody when he came to the group home when I was ten and we became instant friends and we were also roommates.

I nodded to Cody and put my book away. I fixed myself up and followed Cody downstairs. The event was in the back of the main building so we didn't have to walk far. There were a lot of families here and I wasn't surprised. Mr. McMahon did his best to male sure children that lived in his group home got adopted. However the hopes of me getting adopted were low. Since I have been here since I was eight I was now fifth teen, so I have been here for eight years now. I didn't even know I wanted to get adopted. I still remember the family that I had become I was taken away and I couldn't deal with a repeat of that. I let out a loud sigh,

"Cheer up Evan, maybe this will be your weekend." Cody told me.

I shrugged and made my way to sit at an empty table. Cody decided to walk around.

I looked around at how the kids were interacting with the adults and I knew there were going to be a few families that were going to be adopting this weekend.

"Hello, May I sit here?" I heard a man ask.

I looked up and saw a middle aged man smiling at me. He had shoulder length blonde hair and a cowboy hat was on top of his head. I nodded and he sat across from me. It was normal for people to come up to you and start talking to you. I was always nice and tried my best with talking with them.

"So huh my name is Shawn." he said.

"I'm Evan." I said as we shook hands.

"So have you been in this home for awhile?" Shawn asked me.

"Yea since I was eight. I was taken away from my mom." I admitted.

"Oh have other families tried to adopt you?" Shawn asked.

I had to give it to Shawn, he sure was blunt about asking questions. He just got right to the point of things. The families that I have talked to me in the past never brought up those kinds of questions.

"Yea, but I guess when they find out how quiet I am they loose interest. I said.

"I don't think quietness should be a reason for you not to get adopted." Shawn told me. I shrugged and looked down at my hands.

"Evan tell me about yourself? What kinds of things do you like to do?" Shawn asked.

"Well I mostly like to read, I like to sometimes play video games and sometimes listen to music." I shyly said.

"How do you feel about school?" Shawn asked.

I looked up at Shawn and smiled. "I love school, I get really good grades." I told him.

"That's good. School is important. I wish my son felt the same way." Shawn said

"You have a son?" I asked.

"Yea, he's sixteen, it's a nightmare trying to get him out of his bed for school." Shawn said.

I laughed. "He sounds like my friend Cody." I said.

Shawn smiled, Shawn was a pretty good guy. We were only talking to each other for a short time but I could tell he was interested in adopting me. I wondered where his wife was?

"Hey Shawn." I looked to see another middle aged man standing next to Shawn. He also had shoulder length blonde hair but he had a small beard.

"Hey Hunter. Did you talk to anyone?" Shawn asked.

"No, I was just looking around. Who is this?" Hunter asked looking at me.

"This is Evan. We were just talking getting to know each other." Shawn said.

Hunter nodded and sat next to Shawn.

"Hey Evan, I'm Hunter." Hunter told me shaking my hand.

"Are you two friends?" I asked.

"No we are partners." Shawn said.

"Partners?" I asked.

"Yes, as in lovers. We are married." Hunter told me.

My eyes widened "Oh" I mumbled.

"Evan are you okay with two men being married?" Shawn asked me.

I heard of the people of the same sex getting married and I didn't really have a problem with it. If two people really love each other than they should be able to be together regardless if they are the same sex. It was just weird because this was the first time I ever spoken to anyone who was gay.

"Shawn." Hunter said. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"What? I need to know if Evan has a problem with it." Shawn said.

"I don't have a problem with it." I said.

"Good, Hunt lets go." Shawn said getting up from the table.

"Why? Are we leaving?" Hunter asked.

I looked on, confused because I thought I was getting along with them fine.

"No we are going to go see Mr. McMahon. We need to sign some papers." Shawn told him.

"Shawn we didn't even talk about this." Hunter said.

Hunter smiled at me "Excuse us for a second." he said getting up from the table and pulling Shawn a few feet away. I watched as they talked and a few minutes later they walked back to the table.

"Evan how would you feel about Hunter and I adopting you?" Shawn asked me.

I was shocked. I thought this was never going to happen. I wanted to be adopted but I was scared the same thing that took me away from my mom was going to happen again. I needed to get rid of this fear. Shawn and Hunter were nice people.

"Listen kid, you have been here long enough, its time for you to start a life with a family." Shawn said.

"Yes, and we could give you a good life." Hunter said.

I looked at both Hunter and Shawn. They had hope in their eyes and sincerity. I smiled at them and nodded.

"Okay, I would like to get adopted by both of you." I said.

Shawn and Hunter smiled  
"Okay well we have some paper work to do, we'll come find you when we are done." Shawn told me. I watched as Hunter and Shawn walked inside the building.

I saw Cody and ran over to him. "Cody guess what?"

"What?" Cody asked.

"I think I'm getting adopted." I told him.

I said think because Mr. McMahon has to approve Shawn and Hunter before they could adopt me.

"What? Really? By who?" Cody asked.

"These two men that I was talking too. Shawn and Hunter, they are married.

"Two men that are married to each other want to adopt you?" Cody asked. I could tell he was confused.

"Yea." I said.

"You don't mind that they are married?" Cody asked.

I shook my head "No they seem like good people and they must be if Mr. McMahon invited them here today. " I told Cody.

"Yea I guess your right. So what are they like?" Cody asked.

"Shawn seems nice, I haven't really talked to Hunter but he seems nice too. Shawn asked me straight out how long I have been here for. He liked that I like school and that I get good grades. They have a son, he's sixteen." I told Cody.

"That's good. They sound like good people. You will have someone around your age to talk with." Cody said

I could see the sadness in I his eyes but he had a smile on his face.

I saw Shawn and Hunter walk back out. "I'll see you later Cody." I said walking over to Shawn and Hunter.

"Mr. McMahon wants to talk to you." Shawn told me. I followed them to Mr. McMahons office.

"Evan please sit down. Looks like we need to talk about a few things." Mr. McMahon told me. Hunter and Shawn were waiting for me outside of his office. I sat down in a chair across from Mr. McMahon.

"You probably already know that Hunter and Shawn would like to adopt you. Mr. McMahon said.

I nodded "What do you think about that?" he asked me.

"It's oaky with me sir. I think Shawn and Hunter are good people." I said.

"Does them being gay and married bother you any, and be honest." Mr. McMahon asked.

"No, I don't care about that. Everyone deserves to be happy and have a family no matter who you marry. I said in all honesty.

"Okay. Thank you Evan. We should be able to move on and file the adoption papers." Mr. McMahon told me. I was about to get up and leave when Mr. McMahon stopped me.  
"Evan you deserve to be happy as well. I know you have been through so much with your old family. I know this time it will work out, just don't push away the people that want to care for you. Give them a chance and you will find out that not all people are bad. There are good families out there." Mr. McMahon told me.

I nodded and left his office.

Hunter and Shawn were still outside Mr. McMahons office.

"I told Mr. McMahon that I would like for you two to adopt me." I said.

They both smiled "That's great." Hunter said.

"Yea we will come see you during the week, maybe go out to lunch." Shawn told me.

"Okay." I said.

"We should get going now but here don't hesitate to call us if you need anything or just want to talk." Shawn told me handing me a piece of paper with two cell phone numbers on them.

"We look forward to seeing you again and you coming to live with us." Hunter told me.

I nodded, "Me too." I said.

Shawn and Hunter left and I decided to go back to my room. I was tired and I didn't want to go back to the even that was still taking place. I had found a family that wanted to adopt me, or it was more like they found me.

**Okay like it or not please review!**

**A/N I wonder who Shawn and Hunter's son is?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 House Tours **

**A/N Okay so here is another chapter. If you like this chapter and or story so far please leave a review. If you like it tell me what you like about it. Enjoy!**

**Shawn's POV **

"Hunt, are you sure we're doing the right thing?" I asked my husband.

"Shawn I think it's too late to be having doubts. Evan will be here tomorrow." Hunter told me.

"I know and I'm not having doubts. I think I'm just nervous. What if he doesn't like his new home or decides he doesn't want us as his parents? What if he doesn't get along with Randy?" I asked nervously. Hunter walked over to the stove where I was cooking dinner and wrapped his arms around me.

"Shawn baby calm down, everything will work out." he told me.

"I know, I just worry too much. I want Evan to be happy here. I'm so happy that we were able to adopt him." I said.  
"Me too baby." Hunter said kissing my lips.

Dinner was almost ready and just needed to finish cooking. I wanted to take a look at Evan's room again.

"I'm going to see if everything is in order in Evan's room for tomorrow. See what Randy is up to." I told Hunter.

Hunter nodded "Yea I have been needing to talk to him about his attitude again."

"Okay but easy on him, he's still going through some things." I said.

"Alright." Hunter said. He kissed my forehead before going to find Randy.

I opened the door to Evan's room. Inside Evan had a twin sized bed that was in the center of the room. He had a night table right next to his bed. There was a big dresser drawer across the room that had a tv on it. Next to the dresser was a book shelf. The book shelf was big and had five book shelves. I filled the top shelf with books and was going to take Evan to buy more books later on. Next to the book shelf there was a closet. I hoped that Evan would feel comfortable in here and make it his own.

"Hey Papa.." I looked to see Randy standing by the door.

"Hey Randy." I said.

"So when is he supposed to get here?" Randy asked.

"Randy he is Evan and tomorrow he is going to be your brother." I told him.

Randy shrugged "Whatever." he said.

"How was your talk with your father?" I asked.

"He got on my case about having an attitude." Randy said.

"Your dads right Randy, you need to work on it. You can try to be nice and less aggressive. Maybe you should go back to therapy." I said.

Randy glared "I'm not seeing that dumb ass therapist again." Randy growled.

I patted Randy's back "Calm down, I'll find you a therapist your comfortable with. For now I want you to try to be more relaxed." I told him.

"Okay thanks papa." Randy said. He had calmed down and was smiling looking around Evans room. I knew exactly what to say to calm Randy down. I had plenty of experience over the years with it.

"I hope you and Evan can get along well." I said.

"I make no promises but I will try." Randy said.

I nodded "That's all I ask. " I said. I know Randy would try his best to get along with Evan. Randy went to his room and I went to check up on dinner.

I found Hunter sitting in the living room watching tv.

"Dinner will be ready soon." I told him.

"Okay, you need help setting the table?" Hunter asked. I nodded and Hunter went to help me. Tomorrow afternoon couldn't come any sooner.

**Evan's POV **

"I'm going to miss you." Cody told me. I looked up from my suitcase at Cody who was sitting on his bed.

"I'm going to miss you too." I said.

"Do you think we are still going to get to talk to each other?" Cody asked. He walked over to my bed and helped me put my clothes in my suitcase.

"Yea I already talked to Shawn about it and he said that once I settle in at the house then I can invite you to come over or I can visit you." I told Cody.

Cody started to cheer up but I knew he was still upset about me leaving.

"Cody you're going to be next to leave here, trust me." I said to Cody. Cody nodded and helped me to finish packing. There was a knock at the door and Mr. McMahon was standing at the door.

"Evan, Shawn and Hunter are here." he said.

"Okay, I'm all done packing." I told him.

"Do you want me to help you with you bags?" Cody asked. I nodded and with my suitcases we went downstairs. Shawn and Hunter were waiting downstairs and took my bags. I turned to Cody. I hugged him tightly

"This isn't good bye Cody, I'll see you soon." I let him know.

"I know. Just be safe Evan." Cody said. I nodded and pulled away from Cody. It was going to be hard to leave Cody here.

"Hey boys don't worry you'll see each other in a few weeks." Shawn said.

"We don't live far from here so you guys will see each other a lot." Hunter said.

I smiled and so did Cody. We both this wasn't going to be the end, it was just the beginning.

I followed Shawn and Hunter to their car. They put my stuff in the trunk and I sat in the back.

"It's only a ten minute drive to our house so don't worry." Shawn told me.

"Okay." I said. I only have seen pictures of their house. I wasn't allowed to go over there until the adoption was finalized. It was a quiet drive to the house and when Hunter pulled up into the driveway I took a look at the house. The house was big and it had to be about a three story house. I helped with my bags and followed Shawn and Hunter into the house.

"Your bed room is on the second floor, I hope you don't mind but we already picked one out and made sure you had what you needed in there." Shawn told me.

"Thank you and I don't mind." I said.

"Okay well lets show you your room and then we can give you a tour of the house." Hunter said.

I opened the door to my room and gasped. My room was huge.

"I hope you like it, if you don't we can always change it." Shawn said.

I shook my head "Don't change it, I like it." I said. My bags were put by my bed. I sat on my bed trying to take everything in.

"Hey." I looked at the door to see a boy standing there. That must be Randy.

"Hey Randy, come in a second and meet Evan." Shawn said. Randy looked at me up and down and it made me uneasy. He was intimidating. Randy was tall and very built for his age. He didn't offer a smile.

Randy walked over to me "Hey." he said.

"Randy maybe you can give Evan a tour of the house." Hunter said. Randy glared at Hunter but nodded "Okay." he said. I wondered if Randy really wanted me to live here. Shawn and Hunter left my room and I looked around. I noticed a book shelf with books already there. I walked to the closet and opened it, It was big for a closet. Randy stood by my bed watching me as I explored my new room.

"Hey you okay?" Randy asked.

"Yea, its just I never really had a room to myself before." I told him. Randy nodded, seeming to understand.

"Come on, I'm going to give you a tour of the house." Randy said. I followed Randy out of my room.

"So this is the second floor, down the hall is my room, but in the middle of both of our rooms is the bathroom. Down the hall from us is Shawn and Hunters room. We have two guest rooms." Randy was telling me. I had a question I wanted to ask but I didn't if I should.

"Something wrong Evan?" Randy asked.

"Well huh I was wondering what you call Shawn and Hunter?" I asked. Randy tilted his faced and looked at me.

"Shawn is papa and Hunter is dad." Randy told me. I nodded

"Don't feel like you have to call them that right away, it takes time trust me." Randy said. Before I could ask what Randy meant he was walking up another flight of stairs.

"This is they gym area and arcade. To the right is the gym, we have a weight room with cardio machines." Randy said. I looked around the weight room.

"Do you work out?" Randy asked.

"No, I never really did." I said.

Randy nodded; I followed Randy out of the weight room.

"To the left is the arcade, there's arcade games there and also a big screen tv for video games. We are only allowed in there when we have finished our homework and never on Sundays. Sundays are a day of rest so there are some activities we aren't allowed to do. You can ask Shawn or Hunter more about that." Randy told me.

"Okay." I said.

The next stop was the first floor. "There's the kitchen, the laundry room, living room, dinning room and two offices." Randy told me. We found Shawn and Hunter drinking coffee in the kitchen.

"How do you like the house?" Shawn asked.

"I like it, its big." I said.

"Shawn made me buy it." Hunter said.

"I did not, you were happy to buy it." Shawn said smiling.

"You drove me crazy for two weeks till I gave up and called the realtor." Hunter said.

"Are they always like this?" I whispered to Randy.

Randy nodded "You get used to it." he whispered back.

"Is it okay if I go back to my room and unpack?" I asked.

"Yea, call us if you need help with anything." Shawn said.

I walked back upstairs to my room. I stared at my bags and looked towards the drawer and closet.

**Randy's POV **

I went back to my room after giving Evan a tour of the house. I turned up my stereo. My room is noise proof so no one else could hear my music. I laid on my bed and closed my eyes. I couldn't help but think our new family member Evan. Evan reminded me of him and I didn't know if I could be around him. He would have been the same age as Evan. I couldn't believe that Papa and Dad adopted Evan. They had to have known. I looked around my room for my cell phone. I needed to get out of here for a while. I found my phone under my bed, I didn't know how that got there but I wasn't in the mood to question it. I had several messages from John. I sent him a message

**(Randy) Hey John, sorry did see this sooner. Evan arrived today….. **

**(John)Its okay, how did that go?**

**(Randy) It went…. Evan reminds me of him you know… **

**(John) Rand, man remember he is not him **

**(Randy) I know but I cant stop thinking that maybe this time I can do it right**

**(John) What do you mean by do it right? **

**(Randy) Evan is my second chance to make things better**

**(John) Okay…. so what are you up to now?**

**(Randy) Nothing I want to get out of here for a little while**

**(John) So come over then or you can spend some time with Evan. **

I looked at Johns last message, spending time with Evan was the right thing to do but maybe he didn't want to spend time with me. I decided on just going to John house.

**(Randy) I'm on my way now**

I walked downstairs "I'm going to John's I'll be back for dinner." I told Papa and Dad. They both nodded and so I took off in my car.

I hung out at Johns for a few hours before I had to head back to my house. I walked into the house and saw papa in the kitchen cooking and dad was the living room watching tv. I joined dad and sat down next to him on the couch.

"How's John doing?" Hunter asked.

"He's okay and he told me to tell you and papa hi." I said. Out of the friends that I have had they like John the best.

"Okay tell him we say hi." Hunter said.

"Is Evan still in his room?" I asked.

"Yea, he hasn't come out yet." Hunter told me.

I left the living room and walked upstairs. Evan's door was closed so I knocked. Evan opened the door.

"Hey, you done unpacking?" I asked. Evan nodded.

"I was just reading, I didn't know what I should do." Evan admitted.

"You can come downstairs watch tv with me and Hunter or help cook with Shawn" I suggested.

"I guess I can help cook, I have been wanting to learn how to cook." Evan told me. Evan closed his door and followed me downstairs. I went into the living room while Evan went into the kitchen to see if he could help cook.

"Monday is the first day of school." I said. We were all in the dinning room eating dinner.

"Yea we know. Tomorrow I was thinking about taking you and Evan to get some stuff." Papa said.

"Okay." I said. I didn't really like going shopping with Papa because he always wanted to pick out my stuff and we had completely different styles. Papa said I needed to wear more brighter colors and I found nothing wrong with wearing the color black, red or gray. Any dark colored clothes was what I liked to wear. I argue with Papa a lot because he thought I was gothic. I told him that there is nothing wrong with being gothic, even if I;m not. It was a different story with Dad. When I needed to go shopping he would just give me money and that was that.

"Are you ready to start a new school Evan?" dad asked.

"I'm nervous, I never went to a real high school before?" Evan told us.

"Really, what school did you go to?" I asked.

"I went to school at the group home. We have a small school there." Evan said.

Wow. This is going to be interesting to find out how Evan is going to manage being in a real high school. Its going to be a big change for Evan.

"You will be going to the same school as Randy so he could help you out if needed." Papa said.

Papa looked to me and I nodded. I would look after Evan and protect like no one else could.

**Okay like it or not please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 School **

**A/N Okay here is another chapter. Sorry for the late update I have been having writers block. Hope you enjoy!**

**Evan's POV**

It was Monday morning and I was getting ready for school. I was starting to become nervous. I walked downstairs

"Evan breakfast is in the dinning room." Hunter told me. The dinning room table had cereal, eggs, bacon and pieces of toast. I grabbed some honey nut cheerios and poured me some orange juice. I quietly started to eat my cereal. Hunter was reading the newspaper and eating cereal. Shawn was eating from his plate of eggs and bacon. I wondered where Randy was. I didn't have to think for long because he walked into the dinning room and served himself some food.

"Randy do you think Evan can tag along with you to school?" Shawn asked. I knew that Randy had his own car and drove to school every morning.

"It's okay I don't mind taking the bus." I said. I didn't want to get in Randy's way.

"No." Randy quickly said. "I mean I don't mind Evan tagging along." Randy finished saying.

"Okay, well both of you finish up with your breakfast; you have ten minutes before you have to leave." Shawn said. I quickly finished my food and grabbed my bag. I really just wanted to stay home today.

"Here take this for lunch." Hunter said handing me some money.

"Thanks, I'll see you after school." I said.

"Shawn will be here when you get out of school but I won't be home till a couple of hours later." Hunter said.

"Okay." I said. I saw Randy walking to his car. I walked out to Randy's car. Randy opened his car door and I did the same with mine.

"The school is not that far away from here." Randy said. I nodded. I hope for a longer car ride than it actually was because I needed to calm myself down.

Randy pulled into the high school parking lot and got out of his car. I followed him and we walked up to the high school.

The high school was huge. I followed Randy into the school building.

"You have to go to the school office to get your schedule." Randy told me. I didn't know where the office was.

"I can show you where the office is." Randy said.

In the office Randy told the secretary that I was a new student and she immediately handed me my schedule and warned me not to be late for my classes.

"I'll take you to your first class." Randy said. Randy dropped me off at my first class which was English.

"Don't be scared to ask anyone here where your classes are." Randy said before walking away.

Morning classes were going okay. I didn't really talk to anyone except this boy who wouldn't shut up during class. He was nice though. I had two classes with him so far. He had colorful dyed shoulder length hair. His name was Jeff. I walked into my history class, it was right before lunch.

"Hey Evan." I looked up to see Jeff standing next to me. Make it three classes.

"Hey Jeff." I said. I opened my note book, getting ready to take notes

"Don't worry about taking notes, this teacher doesn't really talk. He mostly makes us do work in our text book." Jeff told me.

I looked in my bag but couldn't find a history text book.

"The teacher will give you one if you ask." Jeff said. I nodded. I hated having to walk up in front of the class to talk to the teacher. The teacher walked into the room and I sighed.

"I'll get it for you." Jeff suddenly said. Jeff walked up to the teacher, talked and pointed to me. I looked down at my desk. I saw a text book drop on my desk.

"Thanks." I said. Jeff shrugged and the teacher started talking.

The cafeteria was crowded. I didn't know where I was supposed to sit. I took a look around and was walking slowly when I bumped into someone.

"Hey, you okay?" I was asked. I looked up and saw a boy looking down at me. He looked a little older than I was. He wore a baseball hat and had blue eyes.

"Yea I'm okay." I said.

"You look lost." the boy said.

"I guess I am. I'm new here so I don't really know what to do." I admitted.

"Oh well your in the cafeteria so I guess for starters you can get some lunch." the boy said with a smile.

I smiled "Yea that makes sense." I said.

"I'm John." the boy said.

"I'm Evan." I said. John nodded but then his eyes widened

"Your Evan? Do you know Randy?" John asked.

I nodded "Yea he's my brother." I said.

"Yea I know. Randy is my friend. He told me about you." John told me.

"Okay." I said.

"Come on Randy has the same lunch, you can sit with us." John said and started to walk towards a table. I saw Randy sitting there and a few other boys were with him.

"Hey Randy, look who I found walking around." John said.

Randy looked up and his eyes fell on me.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked. I was afraid Randy was going to say no.

"It's not a problem, go get some lunch." Randy said. I followed John to the lunch line.

"So how do you like the school so far?" John asked me.

"I like it, but its kinda big." I said.

"You get use to the size don't worry." John said smiling at me.

I couldn't help but think John's smile was cute. I didn't know why I was thinking like that. I went to pay for my lunch that was on my tray but John stopped me.

"It's okay, I got it this time." John said giving the lady some money. We walked back to the table. I sat next to John who was sitting next to Randy. I looked at the food on my tray which was tacos.

"The food here is pretty good." John told me. I looked up at him then to Randy who nodded. I took a bite of the taco and John was right, it was pretty good. I finished eating my lunch and watched as Randy and John talked to their friends. I didn't want to interfere in their conversations. I was just happy that I had somewhere to sit.

**John's POV **

Damn Randy's adopted brother was cute. It took all that I had in me not to start flirting with him at lunch. I had to take it easy because Evan was a year younger than me but also Randy told me he was shy and wasn't sure if he swung that way. I offered to pay for Evans lunch in hopes he would think I was friendly enough to talk to me. I don't think it worked all that well, Evan was silent at lunch. I tried again to talk to him when he was lost after lunch and couldn't find his class. All he said was thank you for showing him where his class was. I was now on my way to my class. I walked in just in time before the bell rang.

"Where have you been?" Randy asked me. We were both in the same class. I sat down in the seat next to his.

"Evan was lost so I showed him where his class was." I told him.

"What's going on with you and Evan?" Randy asked.

"Nothing, I didn't want him to be late so I helped him out." I said.

"I saw you paying for his lunch and you were staring at him all through lunch." Randy said.

"I was being friendly." I said. Randy raised an eyebrow, not really believing me.

"Okay I'm not going to lie, Evan is cute. I want him to know I was interested." I truthfully told Randy.

"John just be careful. I don't know Evan and I don't even know if he likes boys." Randy said.

I nodded "I know, I'm going to start by becoming his friend and then maybe he will start to like me as more than friends." I told Randy.

"It sounds like you have this all planned out." said Randy.

"Yea I had a lot of time to think over lunch." I said laughing. Randy shook his head and we both turned to listen to the teacher.

I had another chance to see Evan after school ended. He was waiting by Randy's car which happened to be right next to mine.

"Hey Evan," I said.  
"Hey John." Evan said.

"I'll call you later." Randy told me.

"Okay, too bad I cant come over for a little bit." I said looking over at Evan who was still standing by the car.

"See if you can come by later." Randy said. He unlocked the car and before I could say bye to Evan he was already in the car. I walked over to my car and drove home.

I got home and saw one of my dad's cars in the driveway. My family was just like Randy's. I had two dads except I wasn't adopted when I was older; I was adopted when I was an infant. I went inside and to my dad's office. I smiled when I saw him working on some paper work.

"Hey dad, your home early." I said.

"I decided to come home early and do some paper work, your papa has been complaining that I have been staying too late at the office." dad told me. I laughed, he was right papa was always complaining that dad did so much work.

"Go do your homework. After dinner me and your papa need to talk to you about something." dad said.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked worried.

My dad shook his head and walked over to me "No John, unless there's something you want to tell me?" dad asked. I was always getting into some kind of trouble whether it was by my self or with Randy. That is why I was currently on punishment of coming straight home from school and doing my homework before anything else.

"No." I said. My dad patted my shoulder.

"Okay then go get your homework done and straightened your room up." he told me. I walked up to my room and started to think about what my parents could want to talk to me about.

I didn't have to wait long for dinner to come around. By the time I finished my homework and cleaning my room papa was calling me downstairs for dinner.

"How was school today?" Papa asked me.

"It was okay. I got to meet Randy's new brother Evan." I told them. They knew about the adoption because they were friends with Randy's dads.

"How did he like his first day at school?" dad asked me.

"I guess he liked it. He doesn't talk that much. I helped him out at lunch and to get to one of his classes." I said. I left out that I thought Evan was cute. I didn't know how they would respond to that.

"It was nice of you to help Evan. It must be hard to have to go to a high school and have never been to a real one before." dad said. Dad was right, maybe that's why Evan was being so shy. He didn't know how to act around high school kids. My mind went away from Evan and wanting to know what my parents needed to talk to me about.

"Papa dad said you two needed to tell me something." I said.

"Yes we need to talk to you about a few things." papa told me.

"Finish dinner and we will talk in the living room." dad said.

We finished eating and I helped to clean the dishes.

Once we were in the living room, I was sitting on the couch next to dad and papa was sitting in his arm chair. I looked at both of them waiting for one of them to talk.

"John your dad and I have been talking and we are thinking about adopting again." Papa told me. I smiled, I liked the sound of having someone else in the house. I was my dads only child and they didn't want to adopt another one because they wanted to give me all their attention.

"We have been thinking about adopting someone close to your age. Adopting another baby will be too much for us to handle and we think it might be easier if we adopted closer to your age." dad told me.

"How do you feel about this?" papa asked.

"I'm okay with it. Do you have someone in mind yet?" I asked them. I think my parents were in shock but finally dad shook his head.

"No, like we said we are just thinking and talking it over but if we do decide to adopt then it will be from the place where Evan used to live." my dad said.

"Okay I think it's a good idea." I said.

"John you taking this too easy. Are you sure your okay with this?" papa asked.

I smiled "Yea I was actually wondering if your guys were ever going to adopt again. I don't mind being an older brother." I said.

"Okay, we are happy to hear that and we will let you know of our decision hopefully soon." dad told me. Dad hugged me and I walked over to papa to hug him.

"Can I go over to Randy's for a little bit?" I asked.

"Yea just be back before eleven you have school tomorrow." dad told me.

"Make it ten." papa said. I shook my head, they could never agree on anything. I grabbed my keys and messaged Randy telling him I was on my way to his house.

**Randy's POV **

I walked into the living room to see both my dads talking with their two friends Adam and Christian. They were laughing about something.

"Hey sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to let you know that John is coming over." I told them. Papa nodded but dad frowned.

"Randy you know you're supposed to ask first especially if it's after dinner." dad told me.

"Sorry but he really wants to come over. I won't do it again." I said to him.

"Okay but next time ask us before telling John its okay to come over." papa told me.

"I wonder if our child is going to give us trouble?" Adam said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Adam and Christian decided that they want to adopt." dad said to me.

"Are you kidding? You two taking care of someone. I find that hard to believe." I said laughing.

"Randy that was rude to say, apologize to them." papa said starting to get angry.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I just find it hard to believe that you guys are going to be parents but good luck to you." I told them.

Adam and Christian were like uncles to me and they were not that strict. I remember when they used to watch over me if my parents were out of town. I pretty much did what ever I wanted. Before anything else was said the door bell rang. Saved by the bell. I walked over to the door to let John in. John said a quick hello then I dragged him upstairs to my room.

"So what's up?" John asked sitting on my bed.

"Adam and Christian decided they want to adopt." I told him.

"Really it must me something in the air because my dads are thinking about adopting someone too. They are thinking about adopting from the same place Evan used to live." John said.

"Is it going to be a kid or what?" I asked.

"They want to adopt someone around my age. They can't handle a kid at their age." John said laughing.

I laughed "That's true."

"So what is Evan up to?" John asked.

I glared at John "Is that why you wanted to come over so you can find out what Evan was doing?" I asked.

"Chill Rand, I was just asking." John said. I sat next to John

"He's in his room, he's been there since we came home and after dinner." I told John.

"Really? Maybe you should see if he's okay. He's probably still nervous about living here." John said. Nervous was an understatement, Evan was more like a scared little puppy. I guess I should go see if he was okay.

"You wanna come with me and check on him?" I asked.

John grinned and walked out my room. I walked up to Evan's door and knocked. A few second later Evan opened the door.

"Hey Evan, what are you up to?" John asked. John was standing in front of the door and was blocking me from Evan.

"Huh nothing just reading." Evan said softly. I could barely hear what he was saying. I pushed John out the way so I could see Evan better.

"Do you want to come with me and John and hang in the game room?" I asked. Evan hasn't been in that room since I showed him the room when he first got here.

"Okay." Evan said and walked out of his room. We walked up to the game room

"You can pick out the game we can play." I said. I watched as Evan walked towards the video games and pulled out one of the grand theft auto ones. Both John and I nodded and grabbed controllers. Evan was a good player, better than me. There was no talking while playing.

"Do you want a snack or something?" I finally asked Evan and John. John nodded and Evan looked down. I rolled my eyes "I will be right back with snacks." I said.

I walked down to the kitchen and papa was eating some ice cream.

"Papa I think there's something wrong with Evan?" I said.

"Why do you say that?" Papa asked.

"He's always in his room and he hardly talks." I told him.

"Randy that's normal behavior for Evan. Do you remember how you were when we first adopted you?" papa asked.

I nodded, I did "Yea but I was lucky to meet John at school." I said.

"Okay well we need to give Evan some time, maybe he will make a friend at school." papa told me.

"Okay. I'm taking some snacks up to the game room. Me, John and Evan are hanging in there." I said.

"Okay but don't make it too late." papa said. I grabbed a bag of chips and three cans of soda.

I went back into the game room and saw John and Evan laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked. They stopped laughing and Evan looked away.

"Nothing just telling Evan some jokes." John told me.

"Oh okay." I said. It was nice to see Evan laughing with John but I wasn't surprised that John was the one to make him laugh.

"Lets finish this game." I told them. I was going to listen to papas advice and let Evan adjust on his own.

**Okay like it or not please review!**

**A/N okay I hope everyone that reads this chapter likes it. Now I want to know if anyone can guess who John's two dads are? Who is going to be Adam and Christians new child? Are John's dads going to decide to adopt and who are they going to adopt? So many questions!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 That was odd…..**

**A/N Okay here is another update. Enjoy!**

**Adams POV **

"Adam babe are you sure about this?" Christian asked. I nodded. We have talked a lot about adoption and decided it was the right thing for us. We decided to go out of state to Georgia and go to an adoption agency that was connected with a foster home. I find a good deal on a hotel stay and knew we were going to have to stay here at least a week if we found someone we wanted to adopt. On our way to the foster home Christian was starting to have doubts.

"What if we are bad parents and our child hates us." Christian told me.

I rolled my eyes "We are adopting a teenager, either way we are going to be hated." I told him. We pulled up to the foster home and parked the car.

"Hello Mr and Mr. Reso please come in." a woman told us. I looked around the home and saw teenage girls and boys walking around talking to each other.

"So I understand that you want to adopt today." Mr. Jacobs said.

"Yes we do." Christian said.

"Okay well feel free to look around the place, talk to some teens and come see me when you have made a decision." Mr. Jacobs said.

Christian and I walked around a saw a boy sitting by the window reading what looked like a comic book.

"Hey." I said. The boy looked up "Hey." he said back.

"So what are you reading?" Christian asked the boy. He showed us the comic he was reading.

"What's your name?" Christian asked him.

"Ted and yours?" he asked.

"I'm Christian and this is Adam." Christian said pointing to me.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ted asked.

"We are looking to adopt." I said.

"Oh okay." Ted said and went back to his comic. Christian was looking over at another group of teens but I shook my head. I turned back to Ted.

"I don't think he's interested in being adopted." Christian whispered.

"Maybe if we try to talk to him more." I said back. Christian nodded. I sat down next to Ted.

"So Ted, what do you think about teens getting adopted?" Christian asked. Christian was trying to break the ice with some conversation.

"Its hard for teens to get adopted. Most parents want to adopt babies or younger kids." Ted said.

"Why are you adopting a teenager?" Ted asked.

"We are looking to adopt a teen because we want to give them a home. We know that they don't always get adopted and get put out on the streets when they turn eighteen." I said.

"Are you two a couple or something?" Ted asked us.

"Yea we're married. We have been married for three years now." I said.

"Okay." Ted said. It surprised me that Ted didn't seem to mind that Christian and I are gay.

"So what do you do around here?" Christian asked. Ted started telling us that he usually read comics or listened to his music on his I pod. Ted began to tell us that he had been in this foster home since he was five. He lived in another one before that. Ted was a laid back kind of teen and seemed like he wouldn't give us much trouble. My mind was pretty much made up.

"Ted we would like to adopt you." I said.

Ted went wide eyed "What? Really?" Ted asked.

"Yes. I mean we think you would like living with us." Adam said.

"Okay I guess I'm okay with that." Ted said.

"Ted we really need to know that you're okay with us adopting you." I told Ted.

"I'm okay with it. I'm just a little bit shocked that after all this time I'm going to get adopted." Ted told me.

We sat with the Mr. Jacobs for a half an hour signing papers. The agent told us we could take Ted home in a week. "Every thing seems to be in order here." Mr. Jacobs told us.

"Okay, thanks for helping us out." Christian said to him.

"It was no problem. Thank you for adopting." Mr. Jacobs said. We found Ted waiting outside the office.

"We are going to come see you tomorrow. Christian has to leave tomorrow night because he has work but I'll be here for the whole week." I said.

"Okay." Ted said. I hugged Ted and Christian did too.

"I'll get his room fixed when I get back home." Christian told me. We were on our way back to the hotel.

"I can't believe in one week we are going to be parents." I said.

"I know, it's going to be weird saying that we are parents." Christian said.

"And to think we are going to have to be more strict." I said.

"We can still be the fun parents but we are going to have to set the law down too." said Christian.

I laughed at what Christian said. I think Christian was going to be on his own with laying down the law.

**Evan's POV **

I was sitting in history class bored waiting for class to end. I finished my work that we had to do in our books. I looked over to Jeff and he was drawing something in his notebook.

"Are you done?" I asked him.

Jeff shook his head "No."

"Why are you drawing then?" I asked.

Jeff shrugged "I hate doing work."

"Do you need help?" I asked. Jeff nodded and scooted his desk closer to mine. I looked at Jeff's note book and he didn't have any of the questions answered. For the rest of the class I worked with Jeff and luckily he finished before class ended.

I walked out of class and John was standing by the door.

"Hey Evan." he said.

"Hey John." I wondered what he was doing waiting outside of my class for me.

"Do you mind if we walk to lunch together?" John asked.

I shrugged "I don't but I have to stop at my locker first." I said. John followed me to my locker so I could put all my books away. We walked to the cafeteria. I saw Randy on the lunch line.

"Hey Evan." he said. Randy saw John standing next to me and gave him a look.  
"Hey Randy." I said. I picked out what I wanted to eat for lunch and went to pay for it. John stopped me and went to pay for both of our lunches.

"No John, I can pay for my lunch but thanks." I said handing the lady my money. John nodded and we both walked over to a table. John sat next to me.

"I'm sorry I tried to pay for your lunch." John said.

"It's okay, you were just trying to be nice." I said. I took a bite of my turkey sand which. Randy walked over to a table with a boy. Randy sat down and the boy sat in his lap. The boy started kissing Randy. I couldn't help but stare. I finally took my eyes away from them when John called me

"Who's that?" I asked John.

"That's Justin Gabriel, he's Randy's boyfriend of the week." John said. I was confused. Boyfriend of the week?

"What?" I asked.

John laughed "Justin and Randy are dating but Randy is a player so his boyfriends don't usually last more than a week." John told me.

"Oh okay." I said. I drank from my water bottle.

"Do you have a problem with two boys kissing?" John asked me.

"No, I'm just not used to it I guess." I said.

"Okay." John said. Randy and Justin stopped kissing and Justin turned his attention to me.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"This is Evan my new brother." Randy said.

Justin smiled "Nice to meet you." Justin said. I nodded and finished eating. Lunch was almost done when I saw Jeff looking over to our table.

Jeff walked over to our table. "Hey Evan."

"Hey Jeff." I said.

John was glaring at Jeff. I had no idea why.

"Evan you want to come hang at my house today?" Jeff asked.

"I have to ask my parents." I said.

Jeff nodded "Okay, here take my number and call me." Jeff said handing me a piece of paper with his number on it.

"I'll see you around Randy." John said getting up from the table and walking away.

"Is John okay?" I asked Randy.

"Yea he'll be fine." Randy said. I hoped I didn't say anything to upset him. John was starting to become a good friend. In the week that I have been here he has shown me around the school and made me feel welcomed here.

**John's POV **

I was in the locker room getting changed for gym. Everyone was pretty much out of the locker room. I saw that Jeff was still in here.

"Hey Jeff." I said walking over to him.

"Hey John, you ready to run the track?" he asked.

"Yea, can I ask you something?" I asked.

Jeff nodded "Yea what's up?"

"What's the deal with Evan? Do you like him?" I asked.

"Yea his pretty cool. Oh you mean like him more than a friend don't you? No I'm dating someone. I just like Evan as a friend." Jeff told me.

"Oh okay." I said.

"Besides Evan is not my type. He's too quiet." Jeff said with a smile.

"I like him." I said.

"You like Evan?" Jeff asked.

"Yea. I have been working on being his friend." I told Jeff.

"I can see if Evan likes you when we hang out today after school." Jeff said.

":Okay. Let me know what he says." I said.

"Hey you two get out to the track." the teacher said coming into the locker room. We made our way out to the track to start gym.

"What was with you today at lunch?" Randy asked. We were at my locker before we left for school.

"Nothing I just had to go do something?" I lied.

"No you got mad when Jeff was talking to Evan and asked him to hang out at his house.

"I'm not worried about that anymore." I said grinning at Randy.

"Why? Randy asked. I closed my locker and we headed out to our cars.

"I found out from Jeff himself that he didn't like Evan like that. He's even going to talk to Evan and see if he likes me." I told John.

"Okay, speaking of Evan how is the whole becoming his friend thing going?" Randy asked,

"It's going. Evan is still shy but he's talking more." I said.

"He's still staying in his room most of them time. I was shocked when he asked me if I wanted to hang in the game room last night with him." Randy said. We walked to our cars and Evan was standing by Randy's car.

"Do you want me to drop you off at Jeff's?" I heard Randy ask Evan.

"No I have to ask first before I can go over." Evan said.

"Okay so when we go home ask and then I can drop you off." Randy said.

Evan turned to me "Bye John, see you tomorrow." Evan said.

"Bye Evan, see you tomorrow." I said back. I got in my car and started to drive home. I felt better about Evan hanging out with Jeff.

**Mark's POV **

"Hey Chris can we talk?" I asked. I found Chris in our room laying in bed reading. He put the book down.

"Yea is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you about adoption." I said. Chris smiled and motioned for me to join him in bed.

"What about it? I thought we agreed that we were going to adopt another teenager." Chris said.

"I know, I just wanted to talk about what we might want in a teenager. I mean like if we want a girl or another boy." I said. I knew this was going to be a big thing in adopting. We were planning on going to a party this weekend in hopes of adopting.

"I think we should just look around and who ever we think might fit into our family then we will adopt." Chris told me. I smiled and leaned down to kiss Chris.

"Okay, your right." I said.

"I'm always right." Chris said. I grabbed Chris and kissed him again. He could be so conceded sometimes.

"Oh my god my eyes." we pulled apart to see John standing by the door.

"John what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing I just wanted to see what you guys were up to but I can clearly see that your busy right now." John said. I laughed and Chris glared.

"Did you do your homework?" he asked.

"Yup and my room is cleaned." John said.

"Okay." I said getting up from the bed. Chris pulled me back down.

"I'll leave you guys for some alone time. Don't forget to lock the door." John said as he closed the door.

"We have a smart ass for a son." Chris said.

"Gee I wonder where he learns that from." I said smirking at Chris.

"I taught him nothing." said Chris pulling him in for another kiss.

We arrived at the party where Vince McMahon was hosting for his foster home.

"It's nice to meet you Mr and Mr Calloway. Feel free to just walk around and talk to the teens. Most of them are pretty friendly." Mr. McMahon told us. He left us in the backyard where the party was being hosted. Walking around happened to be the easy part, trying to find teens to meet and talk with turned out to be the hard part. Chris pointed to a boy who was sitting alone eating some chips.

"Go talk to him. I'm going to look around." I said to Chris. Chris walked over to the boy.

"Hey you look lost." I heard someone say. I turned around to see a girl looking curiously at me.

"No I'm not lost. I'm looking around." I told her.

"Oh okay. Have you talked to anyone yet?' she asked.

I shook my head and took a good look at the girl. She was short, had shoulder length black hair. She was staring at me with a smile on her face.

"No, I haven't had the chance to." I told her. She smiled and grabbed my hand pulling me over to a tree.

"You see this tree, this is the oldest tree that we have here." she told me. I had no clue why she was telling me this. She let go of my hand.

"I sit under this tree to do my thinking." she said to me.

"That's good." I said.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Mark" I told her.

"I'm AJ." she said.

"Is that a nickname or your real name?" I asked.

"It's my real name I guess, I mean I was always called AJ." AJ told me. She stared off into space and sighed.

"It's a nice day out today." she told me. I looked around for Chris and saw that he was walking towards me.

"Hey Mark, who's this?" Chris asked looking at AJ who was looking at the tree paying no attention to him.

"This is AJ, she was just telling me that this is the oldest tree that they have here." I said.

"Okay, so the boy I was talking to apparently is not interested in getting adopted anytime soon by anyone." Chris said.

"Oh that's too bad. Don't worry it will work out for you." AJ said finally noticing Chris.

"Huh thanks." said Chris. AJ walked over to Chris and smiled. AJ was a nice friendly teenage girl. She was a bit odd but I guess that's how some teenagers are. I liked that she came up to me and started talking. It looked like she would get along with Chris as well.

"Oh there's Katelyn. It was nice meeting you." AJ said and she skipped away from us.

"What do you think?" I asked Chris once AJ was talking with the Katelyn girl.

"Think of what?" Chris asked.

I rolled my eyes and looked at AJ "What do you think of AJ? Do you think she would fit in with our family?" I asked.

"Actually yes I think she would. She's a little bit weird but hey everyone has a little bit of weirdness in them." Chris said.

"And at least she's not a brooding teenager or a mean one." Chris finished.

"Okay, do you want to talk to Vince about her?" I asked.

"Don't you think we should talk to AJ first?" Chris asked.

"Okay. Lets go talk to her." I said.

"AJ can we talk to you for a minute." I asked. AJ smiled and Katelyn walked away.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Are you looking to get adopted?" Chris asked.

"I think everyone here is looking to get a adopted but if your asking if I want to Get adopted then the answer would bees, YES, YES, YES!" she shouted. Both Chris and I went wide eyed.

"Okay then we are just going to go talk to Mr. McMahon." Chris and slowly backed away from AJ.

"Wait before you talk to Mr. McMahon do you have a tree in your back yard?" AJ asked us.

"Yes and you can sit under them as long as you don't climb them." I told her.

"Okay now you can go talk to Mr. McMahon." AJ said skipping away again.

"I hope we are making the right decision with her." Chris said as we looked on as she talked with Katelyn.

"Have you found someone you wanted to adopt?' Mr. McMahon asked.

"Yes, it's a girl named AJ." I told him.

"Okay. AJ is an odd little one. She confuses me a lot. She has a lot of energy but if you think you can handle her then lets get the paper work started." said Mr. McMahon. So we weren't the only ones to think there was something odd about AJ.

"Is there anything we should know about AJ?" Chris asked.

"She has ADHD that's why we think she might be the way she is. Other than that AJ is a perfectly healthy fifth teen year old." Mr. McMahon said.

"Okay." I said. We started the paper work. Mr. McMahon told us that we would be able to finalize the adoption and bring AJ home with us in a few weeks. In the mean time we could visit AJ as much as we wanted and even take her out for a couple of hours. We weren't allowed to bring her to see our house though. We set a time for us to visit AJ in a couple of days and we were going to bring John with us. After signing some papers we went back to the party. I saw Katelyn but couldn't find AJ.

"Hello Katelyn have you seen AJ?" I asked.

"She's in her room, she's taking a nap." Katelyn said.

"Okay will you tell her we said bye and we will come visit her in a couple of days." I said. Katelyn nodded and we decided to leave the party.

"I wonder how John is going to react when we tell him we adopted." Chris said.

"Its not like he doesn't know we were thinking about adopting." I told him.

"That's true but how do you think he is going to react when he finds out it's a girl and he's her older brother." Chris said.

I shrugged "He's going to adjust eventually and I think he was looking forward to being a big brother." I said parking the car in the garage. I didn't have to wait to tell John the news because we found him looking through the fridge.

"You want me to cook you something?" I asked. John nodded and sat on a bar stool by the counter.

"Your dad and I went to a party tonight that was at a foster care. Remember when we had a talk about wanting to adopt?" I asked. John nodded.

"We have decided we want to adopt and we did adopt at the party." I told John.

"Really? Who did you adopt?" John asked. I put a pot of rice on and fried some stir fry with veggies and steak.

"Her name is AJ and she is fifth teen." I said.

"What's she like?" John asked.

"She's odd." Chris said walking into the kitchen.

"That's not a nice thing to say about the one you're adopting." John said frowing.

"Your dad is right John, she is a little odd but she's friendly and nice. She came right up to me and had no problem with talking to me." I told John.

"Okay, does she know that you have a son?" John asked.

"No we didn't get the chance to tell her but we are going to see her in a couple of days and we want you to come with us." I said.

"Okay I can't wait to meet her." John said smiling. I was glad that John was okay with us adopting AJ and I hoped everything would go okay when John met AJ. John set the table and Chris helped me finish the food.

**Okay like it or not please review!**

**A/N So I paired Undertaker with Chris Jericho, if you didn't figure that one out. I had to put AJ in this story. I wonder how she's going to adjust and how its going to be when she meets John. How are Adam and Christian going to adjust to being parents? Hoe is Ted going to adjust? Who is Jeff's boyfriend? All these questions!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Talks **

**Evan's POV **

Randy dropped me off at Jeff's after getting the directions to his house. I rang the door bell and another boy a little bit older than Jeff answered the door.

"Hey you must be Evan." he said. I nodded and I walked inside the house.

"Jeff is upstairs in his room, it's the second door on the right." the boy said. I walked upstairs and Jeff's door was open

"Hey Evan come in." Jeff said.

"Hey. Who was the boy that answered the door?" I asked.

"That's Matt, he's my older brother." Jeff said.

"So do you play video games?" Jeff asked.

"Yea I love them." I said. Jeff handed me a controller. We were half way through the second game when Jeff paused the game.

"I'm hungry lets gets some food from the kitchen." Jeff told me.

"Okay." I said. We walked into the kitchen and saw Matt taking a pizza out of the oven

"You guys want some pizza?" Matt asked. We both nodded and took some pizza.

"How are you liking school so far?" Jeff asked. We were sitting in his room eating pizza and drinking soda.

"I like it, everyone is nice and the school work is not that difficult." I said.

"Cool, school really isn't my thing, I only go there for the art class." Jeff said laughing.

I smiled "I never had any problems with school." I said.

"Have you been making a lot of friends?" Jeff asked.

I shrugged "Not really, I mean I hang out with you, Randy and his friends." I said.

"What about John, I mean he's Randy's friend but I notice you talking to him sometimes." Jeff said.

"Yea he's becoming a good friend." I told Jeff.

Jeff smiled "That's good. Do you ever think of John has more than a friend?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Like him like a boyfriend." Jeff said.

"Oh I don't think I do, I mean I think Johns nice and cool but I don't know if I like him like that. I never had feelings for boys before." I told Jeff.

"I happen to know that John likes you more than a friend." Jeff said.

"What really?" I asked.

Jeff nodded "Yup. He told me during gym. He wants to become your friend and hopes that you two will become more than friends." Jeff said.

"I don't know Jeff. I never really thought of John has more than my friend." I said.

"Okay you should think about it. Johns a good guy and I know he would treat you right." Jeff told me. I nodded and finished eating. We went back to playing the video games and Jeff didn't mention John again.

Homework was being cruel to me today. I had too much. Some one was knocking on my door. I opened the door and John stood their with a smile. I got this weird feeling in my stomach.

"Hey Evan what's up?' John asked.

"Trying to get some homework done." I said.

"Really that sucks." John said.

"I should get back to my homework now." I said.

"Okay." John said. I watched John walk back and I felt like I didn't want him to leave. Ever since a few days ago when I was went over to Jeff's I was starting to have weird feelings towards John.

"Wait John." I called out. John turned back around.

"Can we talk?" I asked. John nodded and walked into my room. I closed my door and turned to John. I was just going to be open with John and tell him what was going on.

"When I was at Jeff's house the other day he told me something and I just wanted to know if it was true." I said.

"Okay what did he tell you?" John asked. I sat on my bed and looked up at John who was standing by my desk.

"Jeff told me that you like me as more than a friend. Is that true?" I asked. John sat next to me

"Yea its true Evan. When I first saw you I thought you were so cute and I wanted to get to know you." John told me. John grabbed my hand in his.

"I don't know what to do John. I never liked a boy before." I told John.

"I like you as a friend maybe something more, I don't know." I said.

"Maybe this will help you." John said. John leaned in a kissed me on my mouth. John's tongue came out and licked my lips. I opened my mouth and he deepened the kiss. I pulled away and touched my lips. I turned away from John, not knowing what to do next.

"Evan, I'm sorry" John said. John touched my arm and I shrugged it off.

"I need to finish my home work now." I said. I walked over to my desk and sat down. John left my room a few minutes later.

**John's POV **

"John come on we're leaving" papa told me. I was going to get to meet AJ today. After what happened yesterday I could use a distraction. I grabbed the present that I brought for AJ and got into my papas car.

"John what's that?" dad asked.

"It's a welcome to the family present for AJ." I said.

"That was nice of you." papa said.

Papa parked the car and we walked up to the entrance of the foster care home.

"Mr and Mr. Calloway it's nice to see you again, you must be John. It's nice to meet you." Mr. McMahon said.

"AJ is in the dinning area eating lunch." Mr. McMahon told us.

"John why don't you go see AJ, we need to talk to Mr. McMahon will come find you." papa said. I nodded and left to go to the dinning hall.

When I walked in the dinning hall there was a girl sitting at a table eating. I assumed it was AJ because she was the only one in here. I walked over to her.

"Hey I'm John." I told her. AJ didn't look up from her plate. I sat next to her.

"I'm Mark and Chris's son." I said to her. AJ finally looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey. Do you want some lunch?" she asked. I guess AJ wasn't interested in knowing who I was. I remembered what my papa told me about her, he said she was sometimes random.

"Huh okay I guess." I said. AJ jumped out of her seat and pulled me to get some food.  
"So you're going to be my new brother?' AJ asked. I nodded. I started eating my food which was macaroni and cheese.

"Yea. I got you this." I said handing her the gift. AJ looked at it frowning.

"You can open it." I said. I watched as AJ stared at it then eventually slowly opened it. The gift that I got her was a make up box but you could put anything in it. It was pink and black with peace signs all over.

"It even has a lock on it so you can put what ever you want in it and no one will know what you have in there." I told AJ. AJ stared at the box then put it on the table. Next thing I know she was hugging me.

"Thank you." she said. I was happy that AJ liked the gift.

"Is everything going okay?" papa asked. Papa and dad walked were standing next to us.

"Yea I gave AJ the gift." I told him. AJ was pulling me by the hand.

"What's up?' I asked.

"Lets get some fresh air." she told me.

"AJ probably wants to show you the oldest tree that's here." papa said. AJ was looking out the window.

I let AJ pull me outside, for such a small girl she sure was strong. Finally AJ stopped at a large tree and sat Indian style under the tree.

"Aren't you going to sit?" she asked me. I sat next to AJ and looked around the yard.

"Something is bothering you." AJ said.

"No I'm okay." I told her.

"Don't lie to me John, you are going to be my brother soon. I don't like liars." AJ said.

"I'm sorry I guess I do have something on my mind." I said.

"What is it?' AJ asked.

"I have this friend and I told him that I like him, I even kissed him. After I kissed him he ignored me and now doesn't want to talk to me. I wish I never said anything or kissed him. He probably hates me." I told AJ.

"John I'm sure he doesn't hate you. He is just confused and maybe he likes you. Your friend doesn't know what to do, just give him time." AJ said.

I smiled "Thanks AJ." I said. AJ nodded and turned her attention to looking up at the tree.

"What do you think of AJ?" papa asked me once we were in the car on our way back home.

"I like her, she's going to be a good sister." I said.

"Did she act weird with you?" dad asked.

"Yea a little but that's the way she is, she's also is really nice." I said.

"Okay, I'm glad you're getting along with AJ, she will come live with us in a couple of weeks." papa told me.

"Can I help get her room ready?" I asked. I could visit AJ a few more times and try to find out what she likes so that way we could decorate her room to a way she would like it.

"John I think that's a great idea." papa said.

The next day I tried looking for Evan everywhere in school. I was really hoping to talk to Evan, I didn't want our friendship to be ruined. I decided to wait till lunch to talk to Evan, he always sat with us.

"Is something wrong between you and Evan?" Randy asked.

"No why would you ask that?" I asked. I didn't tell Randy that I kissed Evan. I didn't know how Randy would act especially if he knew Evan didn't respond to my kiss.

"Oh I don't know. Evan hasn't said a word to you for at least three days and also hasn't looked your way at lunch." Randy said. I shrugged and went to get my lunch. I stood behind Evan in the lunch line but he ignored me.

"Evan when are you going to talk to me?" I asked. Evan turned around and looked at me.

"We can talk after school." was all Evan said before turning back around and grabbing some food.

After school Evan was waiting not by Randy's car but by my car.

"I told Randy that you would give me a ride home because we are going to stop and eat some burgers." Evan said.

"Okay, and the burgers are my treat." I said opening my car door. I drove us to McDonalds and we walked inside. I ordered some food and we sat down.

"Are you going we going to talk now?" I asked.

"Why did you kiss me the other day? I don't understand." Evan asked.

"Evan I like you that's why I kissed you." I told Evan. Evan looked down at his cheese burger and back up at me.

"I don't know what to do John. After Jeff told me that you liked me I started feeling weird around you. It was a good weird and then you kissed me." Evan said.

"How did you feel when I kissed you?" I asked.  
"I don't know." Evan said. I could tell that Evan wasn't being truthful.

"Come on Evan, you can tell me, please trust me." I said.

"Okay to be honest I liked the kiss I'm just scared. I never have been in a relationship with a boy not even a girl." Evan admitted.

I smiled "It's okay Evan. I like that you're new to this. I don't have all that much experience with dating boys either. We can do this together." I told him.

"I don't know why you like me John. I'm too quiet; I don't like to socialize much." Evan said.

"Evan don't talk like that about yourself. I like you for the way you are. Can we give us a chance." I asked.

"What do mean give us a chance?" Evan asked.

"I mean will you go out with me on a date?" I asked Evan.

"Okay but you have to ask Randy if its okay because you guys are friends and I don't want to mess that up." Evan said. I nodded, I was planning on talking to Randy tonight.

"Okay I'll talk to him when I drop you off." I said. We finished eating and talked some more. We agreed that a movie and some ice cream after was a good first date. Evan also had to ask his dads if it was okay that he go on a date.

I knocked on Randy's door.

"Hey John what's up?" he asked letting me inside his room.

"Nothing just dropped Evan off. I need to ask you something." I told him.

"Okay what is it?" Randy asked.

"I wanted your permission to take Evan on a date." I said. I explained to Randy what happened between me and Evan. I told him about Jeff telling Evan that I liked him and about the kiss.

"I knew there was something going on." Randy said.

"Yea I didn't want you to be upset with me. Evan wanted me to ask you before we went on the date." I told Randy.

"Okay. I give you permission to take Evan out on a date but you better be careful with him." Randy warned.

"I would never hurt Evan." I said.

"Good make sure you don't." Randy said. I was looking forward to my date with Evan. I just hope that Evan is going to be able to relax.

**Mark's POV**

Today was going to be the day that AJ was going to come live with us. I was on my way to go get her. Chris was at home cooking dinner and John was making sure AJ's room was perfect for her. I was surprised to see AJ waiting on the steps of the home with her bags.

"Hello AJ." I said. AJ smiled and carried her bags to the back of the car.

"Did you say your goodbyes?" I asked her.

"I did." AJ said. Mr. McMahon came out of the home "Okay, AJ you be good now." he said. Mr. McMahon watched as I drove away.

"I hope you will feel right at home with us." I told AJ. AJ looked out the window, I wasn't sure if she was listening to me. The drive wasn't that long and the rest of the car ride was in silence.

I brought AJ's bags inside. She followed me into the kitchen where Chris was cooking.

"I'm back and look who's with me." I announced. Chris turned around and smiled. He walked over and kissed my cheek and went over to AJ.

"It's nice to finally have you here." Chris said. AJ smiled and looked around the kitchen.

"I'm going to take your bags to your room." I told AJ. AJ seemed to pay more attention to Chris who went back to cooking than to what I had to say. AJ sat on a stool and watched Chris.

"John we're here." I called out. John came downstairs and smiled. He walked over to AJ.

"Hey AJ." he said.

"You have a nice house can I look around?" AJ asked. It was like AJ didn't notice John was standing right in front of her. At least I thought she didn't notice until she grabbed John's hand and led him out of the kitchen. I could hear John try to tell her about the different rooms of the house. I smiled and went over to Chris who was stirring the soup.

"How was your day at work?" I asked him wrapping my arms around him. We haven't seen each other since this morning.

"It was busy but good. I got a lot of paper work done." Chris said. Chris leaned over and kissed me. We kissed for a few more seconds until I pulled away.

"I'm going to see what our two kids are up to." I told him. Chris smiled and nodded.

I found John and AJ in AJ's room. John was telling AJ about the stuff in her room and AJ was sitting on her bed looking around.

"Dinner will be ready soon." I said.

"Okay papa." said John.

"Papa?" AJ said.

"John calls me papa and Chris is dad. You can call us what ever you like." I said. AJ didn't seem to care because she walked over to her bags and started opening them.

"Papa is AJ okay?" John whispered.

"Yea son I just think she might be overwhelmed. We should give her some space." I said.

"Okay, I'm going to see if dad needs help with setting the table." John said before leaving the room.

"AJ if you need anything when you're done unpacking let me or Chris know. We can go shopping tomorrow if you want for more things." I told AJ.

John and AJ walked down stairs and into the dinning room.

"I hope soup is okay for dinner. It chicken soup with veggies and noodles." Chris said to AJ.

"I like veggies." was all AJ said.

"John how is your friend doing?" AJ asked. I didn't know what she was talking about.

"We are doing much better thanks." John told her. I looked to see if Chris knew what they were talking about but he looked as confused as I was.

"John what's going on with you and your friend?" I asked.

"Oh I had a fight with a friend but we're okay now." John said. We finished up with dinner.

"Okay as long as everything is okay." I said.

"Papa, dad can I go out on a date maybe this Friday?" John asked.

"Who is it that your going on the date with? Do we know them?" Chris asked.

"Huh yea, he's Randy's brother Evan." John said.

"Is that the friend that you like?" AJ asked.

John nodded "Yea, we talked and he agreed to go on a date with me." John said. I looked to Chris and he nodded.

"You can go on a date but your curfew is eleven." I told John.

"Okay thanks, I'll let Evan know you said yes, he still has to ask his parents." John said.

"I want to meet Evan." AJ said. It was out of nowhere that she spoken up and I was surprised that she was keeping up with the conversation.

"You will get to meet him when you start school? Papa when is she starting school?" John asked.

"She starts in a couple of days." I said. I was getting the last of AJ's school papers done so she could start school. Everyone finished their food and I wanted to go relax in the rec room.

"Okay kids your in charge of cleaning up. John show AJ how the clean up works." I told them. Chris followed me into the rec room.

"This has been a busy day for us." Chris said. He sat on my lap as I turned the tv on. We relaxed together while the kids got the kitchen cleaned up.

**Adam's POV **

I was on a flight back home with Ted. Today was the day that Ted was finally going to live with us.

"Are you nervous about today?" I asked Ted. Ted was okay all week when I visited him but he was acting weird now. He was quiet.

"I never flown before so I am a little nervous." Ted told me.

"I understand my few times flying I was nervous but you get used to it. The flight is only two hours so we only have about another hour left." I told Ted. The rest of the flight went better as we made small talk about the town I lived in.

Christian was waiting for us in front of the airport. I put our bags in the car and we were on our way back home.

"Your going to love your new home, our house is big." I told Ted.

"A little too big." Christian said. I rolled my eyes. Our house was big. It had six bed rooms, a built in gym, arcade room a pool and a tv room.

"You'll like it. Christian picked out a room for you already and made sure you had a bed and everything you need. You can decorate the room any way you want." I said to Ted.

Ted smiled "Thank you." Twenty minutes later we were back home.

Christian and I gave Ted the tour of the house. I could tell he was amazed on how big our house was.

"I think I might get lost in here." Ted said smiling.

"Don't worry it will be easy to find your way around here. We took Ted to see his room.

"This room is huge." Ted said.

"Yea you should see what our room looks like. Anyways you can put anything you want in here. If you need more stuff for your room we can go shopping." I said.

"Okay." Ted said. Christian and I put Ted's bags down in his room and left Ted to have some time to himself.

"I'm going to start dinner." Christian said and kissed me before going down to the kitchen. I didn't know what to do with myself so I went into the tv room.

I knocked on Ted's door. "Hey dinner is ready." I let Ted know.

Ted smiled "Okay, what are we having?" Ted asked as we walked into the dinning area.

"I think we're having spaghetti and garlic bread." I said.

"Sounds yummy." Ted said.

"It is, Christian is a great cook. He usually cooks most nights." I said.

"So what's going to happen tomorrow?" Ted asked. We were eating and enjoying the food.

"Tomorrow you and me are going to go visit the high school here and get you signed up for class." I told Ted.

"Okay, do you know anything about the high school here?" Ted asked.

"I heard it's a good school, we have friends that have kids that go there and they haven't said anything bad about it." Christian said.

"Okay. I cant wait to see the school." Ted said.

"When I get home from work tomorrow I can take you around town so you can see the different places." Christian said. Christian loved the town we lived in and he would always drive around, sometimes walk around town.

"Okay I would like that. Thanks." Ted said. We finished with dinner and I was cleaning off the table. This is how it would go when Christian cooked I would clean up after. I saw That Ted was helping me clean up and put the dishes into the sink.

"Ted you don't have to help." I told him.

"Its okay, I want to help." Ted said. I showed Ted how to use the dish washer and Ted continued to help me clean up the kitchen.

I laid in bed with Christian as we watched tv. "I know this has only been the first day of having Ted here but I think its going to go really good." I said to Christian.

"I think so too baby. I don't think we should worry too much about being parents to Ted. Its just going to stress us and Ted out. I read it in a parenting book I bought." Christian said.

"When did you buy a parenting book?" I asked.

"Yesterday, I was nervous about Ted coming home so I went to the book store. The book has some good stuff in it, especially about adopting teenagers." Christian said. I smiled and leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you, we'll look through the book together tomorrow." I said. I turned off the tv. and we pulled the covers up.

"I love you too." said Christian, kissing the top of my head before pulling me close to him.

**Okay like it or not please review!**

**A/N Next chapter AJ and Ted are going to start school. I wonder if they are going to make new friends. How will they adjust? How is John and Evans date going to go? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Awkward**

**A/N Okay here is another update. I am so sorry for the late update and I'm updating some of my other stories so make sure to check them out and review. Enjoy!**

**Evan's POV **

I was in my room doing some English homework. Randy walked into my room.

"Hey Evan what are you doing?" he asked.

"Homework, I have a lot to do." I said.

"Okay, so your date with John is coming up." Randy said. I smiled; I was nervous but happy about it.

"I know, I don't know what to do. I never been on a date before." I said. In the past week I have learned to open up more to Randy, he was nice once you got to know him and he had a protective side to him.

"Don't worry too much Evan. John is a good guy, I've known him for awhile now, he's helped me through a lot." Randy told me.

"Just be yourself and have fun. You don't have to be shy when talking to John. He's a great listener and he's easy to talk to." Randy said.

"Thanks Randy. I should get back to my homework but thank you for talking to me." I told Randy. I went back to my homework but the date with John was still on my mind.

My date with John was today. It was Saturday and we decided we were going to go to the zoo. I told John that I liked learning about animals, one of the few things he knew about me. I heard the door bell and went to answer it, but Hunter got to the door first. Hunter opened the door and I saw John smile.

"Hello, is Evan here?" John asked. Hunter knew about the date and nodded. I walked over to Hunter.

"Hey John." I said.

"Where are you two going?" Hunter asked.

"We're going to spend the day at the zoo." John said.

"Okay, Evan make sure your back here before dinner." Hunter said.

"Dad stop hassling Evan and John and let them leave already." Randy said. I smiled at Randy.

"Okay fine, I'm just making sure. Have fun and be safe." Hunter said. Hunter walked away.

"You guys still going to the zoo?" Randy asked. We nodded.

"Okay have fun." Randy said and walked up to his room.

John found a parking spot and paid for our admission into the zoo. We walked over to the map so we could see where to start looking around. I wanted to see the birds first. The birds were really amazing to look at. All sorts of colors and species of birds.

"I want a bird as a pet." I told John.

"That would be a good pet, accept they would be noisy and what would happen if you were trying to sleep." John said.

I shrugged, "I wouldn't mind." I said finally walking away from the birds.

"Can we go see the monkeys now?" John asked. I nodded and we started walking over to the monkey cages. John grabbed my hand in his as we made our way to the monkeys. The monkeys were playing around, climbing on the trees and jumping around.

"Monkeys I think are my favorite zoo animals." John told me.

We saw the snakes next and it made me think of Randy, I told John that and he just laughed. John told me that Randy has been trying to convince his dads to get him a pet snack but they refuse to. I laughed and we walked on. I wanted to see the lions next and John held me close when a lion walked up to the cage, He wrapped his arms around me and almost growled at the lion. I smiled and John kissed my cheek. I was getting hungry so we went to get some lunch.

"How do you like the zoo so far?" John asked. We were sitting at the picnic tables eating hot dogs, chips and drinking soda.

"I like it a lot. I love seeing all the animals" I told John.

"Same here, do you know what you want to see next?" John asked.

"I want to see the giraffes." I said.

"Okay, lets finish eating and we can go see them." John said. I finished my hot dog and chips. We started walking to the giraffes.

"They are so big." I told John looking up at the giraffes.

"Yea they are." John said. John wrapped his arms around me and I leaned my head on John's chest. A giraffe started walking towards us and I backed away and John laughed at me. I playfully glared at him and pulled him away from them. John wanted to see the bears next. The bears were cool to look at. Our last stop was the petting zoo where we got to pet and feed some goats, deer and horses. Om our way out of the zoo we stopped at the gift store. We looked around and I found this stuffed monkey that I brought for John. John brought me a colorful parakeet bird.

"Thank you for taking me to the zoo today." I said. I was in John's car going back to my house. We were almost to my house.

"I had a good time with you." John said. John grabbed my hand as he continued to drive. I had a good time with John too. John was easy to get along with and nice to talk to. There was no pressure when I talk to John.

"I wish I could take you out to dinner tonight" John told me. He pulled up to my house.

"Maybe next time." I said.

"Does that mean I get another date?" John asked. I smiled and nodded. John leaned over his seat and kissed me. The kiss was a small kiss and John pulled away faster than I wanted him too. I didn't know why I did what I did but I leaned over and quickly kissed John back. John's hands went to my face to hold me still while he deepened the kiss. His tongue licked my lips causing them to open and his tongue went inside my mouth. We kissed for a few seconds more before Johns hand left my face and I broke the kiss.

"I'll see you soon." John told me. I got out of John's car and went inside.

**John's POV**

I was just passing by AJ's room and her door was opened. I couldn't help but look into her room. She was standing in front of her closet, just staring at her clothes.

"Hey AJ, everything okay?" I asked. AJ didn't say or face my way. I figured since she's starting school tomorrow she was deciding on what to wear. I walked in her room and walked over to her closet. I looked in AJ's closet and pulled out a black pair of jeans and a pink blouse. I handed the cloths to her.

"This would look nice on you tomorrow for school." I told her. AJ did a sideways smile and took the clothes from me. She put them on her bed and leaned up to kiss my cheek. She then skipped out of her room.

The next morning I was downstairs in the kitchen eating breakfast. I smiled when AJ walked in wearing the outfit I picked out for her.

"John, do you mind having AJ tag along with you to school?" Papa asked me. I shook my head. "Nope, it's cool with me." I said. AJ skipped to the table and sat down pouring some cheerios into a bowl.

"Good morning John." AJ said.

"Morning AJ." I said. Papa and dad were both shocked that AJ talked to me. I shrugged "We have a sibling bond." I said grinning. They shook their heads.

I parked next to Randy and saw him and Evan getting out of the car. They both haven't met AJ yet so it was going to be interesting finally introducing AJ to them. AJ followed me over to Randy and Evan.

"Hey guys this is AJ, AJ this is Randy and Evan." I said. AJ frowned at Randy but then smiled at Evan. I couldn't help but feel jealous.

"I know you from the foster home." AJ said. Evan nodded. I walked over to Evan and wrapped my arms around him and gave him a quick kiss. The bell sounded signaling that it was almost time to be in our first class. We all walked into the school.

I made sure AJ had her schedule before going off to my classes. I kept thinking about my date I had with Evan Saturday. I haven't seen him since Saturday and it was nice being able to see him this morning. Randy and I were in study hall at the library. We were trying to work on some math homework.

"So how was your date with Evan?" Randy asked.

"Our date went good, I had a good time with him." I told Randy.

"Okay. I asked Evan how the date went and he kept blushing." Randy told me.

"We kinda made out in my car when I dropped him off." I said.

"Kinda?" Randy asked.

"I kissed him and Evan kissed back and we kissed for awhile." I said.

"Okay, be careful with him John." Randy warned.

"I know, I would never hurt him," I said.

"I'm worried about how AJ is going to adjust to this school." I said changing the subject.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. I know Evan has a few classes with her." Randy told me. The bell rang and we had to get back to our classes.

AJ turned out to be in good hands when I found out she was hanging around two of my best friends and she didn't seem uncomfortable with them. I drove us home and we walked inside the house.

"John, AJ I'm in the kitchen. I heard papa call out.

"How was school?" he asked.

"It was good." I said grabbing a can of soda.

"What about you AJ, how was your first day of school?" Papa asked. AJ smiled and also grabbed a can of soda before skipping upstairs probably to her room.

"Don't worry Papa, she will come around. I think her day went okay." I said. I went up to my room so I could start my homework. My phone beeped with a message and it was from Evan. He wanted to know what I was up to. I replied that I was working on my homework and wished that he was with me. Evan messaged me that he wished the same thing and I knew he was blushing. Evan had agreed to a second date and I hoped that it could be soon. I went to find either dad or papa. I found papa in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Hey papa, I was wondering if I could go see Randy and Evan after dinner for a little while?" I asked.

"Did you finish your homework?" papa asked. I nodded.

"Okay, remember your weekday curfew." Papa told me.

I helped papa with the rest of the dinner and went to set the table.

I rang the door bell and Randy answered.

"Hey John." he said.

"Hey Rand, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, trying to work on my homework." Randy said.

"You didn't do it earlier?" I asked.

"No, Randy was too busy watching tv and not listening to me when I told him to start his homework." Randy's dad told me. Randy growled before storming off to his room.

"Sorry John, Randy cant have company right now." Hunter told me.

"Okay, is Evan busy?" I asked,

Hunter shook his head, "No, he's in his room. You can go up and see him if you want." Hunter said. I nodded and went to walk upstairs. Evan's door was opened and he was on his bed reading.

"Hey" I said. Evan looked up and smiled. I walked over to Evan's bed and sat next to him. Evan sat up and I leaned in and kissed him.

**AJ POV**

The school was big and the hallways were crowded. I tried to stay close to John as we walked to the office. He told me that is where I was going to get my schedule. I looked at my schedule and frowned.

"I don't have class with you." I said. I looked at John and he nodded his head.

"That is because I am a year older than you so we won't have classes together. Don't worry though Evan, you remember him right?" John asked. I gave a little nod, Evan was John's friends brother. I wasn't sure why but I needed to become friends with him.

"Okay Evan is in the same grade as you are so you might have some classes with him." John told me. John walked me to my first class which was English class. I didn't know why we needed an English class because everyone knew how to speak English. I saw Evan walk into the class I was supposed to be going into.

"Have a good first day, if you need help send me a message okay?" John asked. I smiled before walking into the classroom. John was so kind to offer his help.

There was an empty seat by Evan so I walked over and sat next to him. Evan noticed me and smiled. I smiled back and took my notebook out. A girl sat next to me and was trying to get my attention and I turned to her.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Huh yea. I just wanted to say hey and wondered if you were new here?" the girl asked. I looked over the girl. She had blonde hair with pink streaks in it. Her hair looked cool like that.

"I am new here." I told her. She smiled.

"I am Natalya." she told me.

"I'm AJ." I said. The teacher came into the class room and class started.

Natalya showed me where the cafeteria was and even asked me to sit with her and her friends. I followed her to where she was sitting and there was a few people already sitting there.

"AJ this is Tyson Kidd my boyfriend. David Heart Smith, my cousin. Justin Gabriel, Jeff Hardy, Evan and Layla, they are my friends." Natalya told me. I took a seat next to Layla. I already knew who Evan was and he looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and looked around the table.

"Don't you want to get some lunch?" Layla asked.

"I don't eat school lunch." I told her.

"But you didn't bring any lunch bag with you." Layla said.

"The lunch here isn't that bad. It's actually pretty good." Jeff said. I was getting hungry, maybe I should eat a sand which. I stood up from the table and looked around to see where I could get food.

"Come on I can show you where to buy your lunch." Layla said. Layla reached for my hand and led me to the lunch line. Her hand felt warm, and safe. I had to let it go when we reached the lunch line. Layla showed me the different kinds of sand whiches I could get. She was trying to convince me to buy the turkey and cheese sand which when John walked up to us.

"Hey AJ, Lay what's up?" John asked.

"Nothing much John, just showing AJ the food that she could get for lunch. Wait how do you know AJ?' Layla asked. I took the turkey and cheese sand which out of Laylas hand and went to grab a water bottle.

"She's my new sister, my parents adopted her a couple of weeks ago." John said.

"Okay, Natalya has some classes with her and she introduced us at our lunch table." Layla said. I finished paying for my lunch and waited till Layla and John finished talking.

"How is your day going so far?" John asked me.

"Its good." I said.

"Okay. I'll see you after school. Take care of her Lay and tell the same to Nati." John said. Layla smiled at me and I noticed that John was frowning but then smiled too. I didn't understand but I wasn't going to say anything.

"Will do John. Come on AJ lets get some food into you." Layla said and led me back to the table.

At the end of the day I looked around for John.

"Hey AJ are you looking for John?" Evan asked. I nodded.

"He's probably by his car, Randy's by his car now. Follow me to the parking lot." Evan said. I followed Evan to the parking lot and saw John and Randy talking.

"Hey AJ, Evan.. You ready to go home AJ?" John asked. I smiled and got inside John's car.

"Did you like your first day of school here?" John asked.

"Yes." I said. John started to drive to our house. I liked my new school.

**John's POV**

I was watching AJ and Layla talking and it was crystal clear that Layla was flirting with AJ except I didn't think AJ knew that. AJ has been in school for a week now and she was easily befriended by Layla. Layla was a lesbian and hated the thought of having to date a guy. That didn't stop her though from having a lot of guy friends. I watched from my car as Layla's hand went to AJ's shoulder gently rubbing it. AJ was my sister I didn't know how I felt about this. Layla was a good friend of mine and she treated every girl she dated with respect.

"Hey John what are you looking at?" Randy asked.

"Layla is flirting with AJ but I don't think AJ has a clue." I told him.

"Oh, is big brother getting protective?" Randy teased.

"No, okay maybe a little bit." I said. I turned to Randy and glared.

"Like you wont act like this towards Evan." I teased back.

Randy shrugged "Yea I guess." he said. I saw AJ walk towards us and was Layla checking out her ass? I shook my head and unlocked the car.

"Hey AJ, how was your day?" I asked. AJ smiled and went inside the car. Sometimes she talks sometimes she doesn't. I just had to find the right times to talk to her.

I was home doing history homework when papa walked into my room.

"Hey John, how was school?" he asked.

"It was good." I said.

"Do you know how AJ is doing in school, she hasn't spoken to me or your dad." papa said.

"She tells me it's going good but she doesn't say anything else." I said.

"Okay, you have the same lunch as her?" Papa asked.

"Yea, she made friends with Layla and Natalya. I think she talks more with Layla then to me." I said laughing.

Papa smiled "I'm glad AJ is making friends and thank you for being there for her." Papa said.

"I don't mind at all Papa. I like being an older brother to AJ." I said. Papa nodded and hugged me before letting me get back to my homework.

Randy messaged me saying he was going to stop by after dinner. I was finished with homework and papa said it wouldn't be a problem. I saw Randy drive up to my house and I watched him walk up to the house. I smiled because he wasn't alone, Evan was with him. I opened the door letting Randy and Evan walk inside. I wanted so much to grab Evan and give him a kiss but I wasn't about to do that with Randy standing there.

"Hey John." Randy said.

"Hey, so is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yea we just wanted to stop by and hang for awhile." Randy said. We went to my room but I saw that AJ's door was open.

"John is it okay if I go say hi to AJ?" Evan asked.

"Yea go say hi, I'm sure she would like to see you." I said.

"So John how is AJ doing?" Randy asked once Evan left my room.

"She hasn't said much and if she does its mostly towards me. AJ smiles sometimes but then sometimes she just stares." I told Randy.

"Evan tries to talk to her but he said it's hard to, that all she does is smile." Randy said.

"What's going on with you and Evan? Are you two dating now?" Randy asked. Before I could answer Evan came back into the room. I made room for him next to me on my bed. Evan sat next to me.

"Did AJ talk to you?" I asked.

"Yea, I like talking to her." Evan told us. Randy and I were both confused. AJ hardly speaks and when she does she only says a few words. I then thought about it and it made some sense. Evan wasn't a bigger talker either so it must feel nice not having to feel pressured into speaking.

**Ted's POV**

"Do you have everything you need for school? Notebooks, pens and lunch money." Adam asked. I was starting school today and I think Adam was freaking out. It was kinda funny to watch him freak out and Christian was laughing.

"Baby, it's not funny." Adam said glaring at Christian.

"Calm down, I have gone to school before I know what I need to bring with me." I said. Adam calmed down and sat at the kitchen counter.

"Ted make sure you eat breakfast, it's the most important meal of the day." Christian said.

"Okay Christian." I said. Adam and Christian said I can call them by their names until I was ready to call them papa and dad. I liked that they gave me time so I could adjust. They have been really nice and good to me. Adam took me shopping for clothes and things I needed for school and we talk a lot. I can tell that Christian is trying to talk to me and find out more about me. I ate breakfast and after Adam double checked that I had everything and enough money that I wasn't going to starve I was allowed to go to school. Christian was going to drop me off at school and tomorrow I was going to start to take the bus but only if I wanted to.

"Have a good day at school and I'm sorry over Adam freaking out." Christian told me.

"Its okay, and thanks." I said getting out of the car when Christian pulled up to the school.

I was walking down the crowded hallways when I pumped into someone causing me to fall to the floor. I looked up to see a tall boy looking down at me. He offered his hand and I took it. He helped me up and I smiled at him.

"Thanks, I'm sorry for bumping into you." I said.

"No it's my fault I should have watched where I was going." the boy said. I was starting to walk away but I was stopped when the boy grabbed my arm. I looked at him, he gave me a small smile and let go of my arm.

"I'm Randy." he told me.

"I'm Ted." I said. I took a glanced at Randy, he was tall with some muscles and had a few tattoos on his arms and neck.

"Are you new here?" Randy asked. I nodded, I wasn't being rude but I really needed to find my next class. I was late for my first two classes.

"I'm sorry but I really need to find my next class." I told Randy.

"What's your next class?" Randy asked. I showed Randy my schedule and he nodded.

"Your in my class, I can show you where it is" Randy asked.

"Okay." I said. I walked with Randy to our next class which was chemistry. I hated that class but I had to take it. We walked into the classroom and I noticed that there were two people for each table. I sighed, people probably already had someone to sit with which meant I was going to have to sit alone. I watched Randy sit at an empty table in the back of the classroom.

"I don't have anyone that sits next to me in this class." Randy told me. I stood in front of the table before sitting next to Randy. The teacher walked in and Randy introduced me to him before class started.

Randy and I had the same lunch period so he showed me where the cafeteria was. I brought food and Randy insisted that I sit with him and his friends. They were a few people already at the table.

"Guys this is Ted, he is new here." Randy told them. I sat down next to Randy.

"Hey Ted, I'm John and this is Evan." John said. John kissed the boy Evan that was sitting next to him as Evan blushed.

"I'm Jeff and this is my boyfriend Punk" Jeff had colorful hair while Punk had a lot of piercings.

"How do you like this school so far?" John asked.

"It's okay." I said. During lunch I noticed Randy giving me strange looks, he would just stare at me, and I would just smile back at him. Randy asked me where I was from and I had told him where I moved from. After lunch I didn't have class with Randy until my last class of the day, which was Math.

Adam picked me up after school.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"It was good, I met some people." I said.

"That's good, you feel like going to get something to eat?" Adam asked. I was starving so I nodded.

"What kind of people did you meet?" Adam asked. We were eating at McDonalds.

"Well first I met this boy named Randy, we bumped into each other. He showed me to one of my classes because we had the same class. He introduced me to his friends at lunch. He has a brother who is also adopted." I said.

"Is Randy's last name Helmsley?" Adam asked.

"Yea why?" I asked.

"Christian and I know his family. They are friends with Randy's friend Johns parents." Adam told me.

"Okay. I met John at lunch." I said. I wanted to ask if he knew if Randy was gay but I didn't know how to. I don't know what made me want to ask that, I guess it was the looks Randy was giving me or his friends. Maybe I shouldn't bring it up, it wasn't my business to pry but I really wanted to know what Randy's deal was.

"Is something bothering you Ted?" Adam asked.

"I don't know, I'm just wondering about something." I said.

"You can tell me you know." Adam said.

"During lunch after I met Randy's friends I saw John and this other boy Evan talk and then John kissed Evan. I asked Randy about it and he told me that John and Evan are dating. There were some other boys that were dating too at the table." I said.

"Does that bother you?" Adam asked.

I shook my head "No it doesn't, I'm just wondering if Randy is gay." I said.

"What makes you think that?" Adam asked.

"Randy was kinda looking at me weird, kinda like the way you and Christian look at each other." I said smiling.

"Okay. I can tell you that Randy is gay. Is he making you feel uncomfortable?" Adam asked.

"Not really, Randy's nice. I just never had a boy react that way towards me." I admitted.

"You should talk to Randy, ask him straight out if he likes you then tell him how you feel." Adam told me.

"Thanks, I'll see if I can talk to him tomorrow." I said.

"Good idea, now lets get going home. You should get your homework done" Adam said. I nodded, I did have homework.

**Randy's POV **

"Randy, why the hell are you calling me at this time?" John tiredly asked.

"John I'm sorry but I really need to talk to you, and no it can't wait till the morning." I told him.

"Okay Rand, what is it?" John asked.

"I think I'm falling in love." I said.

"What? Randy you seriously calling me at two in the morning to tell me you think you're in love. This better be good, who is it?" John asked.

"It's Ted." I said. I heard John sigh.

"What happened with Justin?" John asked.

"That was nothing, it wasn't anything serious. We broke up on good terms." I said.

"Randy you only met Ted today, it's probably just a crush. Sleep with him, you will feel better." John told me.

"No John it's different. I was talking with him, I want to get to know him." I told John.

"Okay so talk to him then, let him know how you feel." John said.

"Even if he doesn't feel the same way?" I asked.

"It's a risk you have to take." John said.

"Okay, sorry for waking you up." I said.

"It's okay see you at school." John said before hanging up.

I tried looking for Ted the next day at school. He wasn't in the hallways so I would have to talk to him during chemistry. I waited for Ted to walk into the classroom. He walked in and sat next to me.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" Ted said. We didn't have time to say much more because the teacher walked in and started talking. I guess I was going to have to talk to him at lunch.

"Ted can we talk before we get lunch?" I asked him. Ted nodded and we walked to an empty hallway.

"I have something to say and I don't want you to interrupt me." I told Ted.  
"I like you and I don't mean as a friend, I know we just met yesterday. I want to take you on a date" I said. I know I was being forward but John was right, I needed to take a risk. Ted looked down at the floor and then looked at me. He looked nervous and didn't know what to say.

"Ted I need to know if you're gay. I don't want to make you uncomfortable if you don't feel the same way." I said.

"I don't know. I never went out with a boy or a girl. I never had feelings for boys before so I wouldn't know. I like talking with you and you're nice." Ted said. I smiled and moved closer to Ted, I was standing right in front of him.

"I understand and let me help you decide" I whispered in Ted's ear. I could hear Ted's breath hitch and I smiled to myself.

"How?" he could barely ask. I looked at Ted and lifted his chin so he looked at me.

"Go out with me on a date." I said.

"I don't know. How would that help?" Ted asked.

"We can talk and get to know each other more. You can figure out how your feeling. It would only be one date." I said. I took Teds hands in mine and pulled him into me. I didn't want to pressure Ted but I wanted him to know he was okay with me. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Okay, I guess one date won't hurt." Ted said.

"Is Friday night okay for you?" I asked. Ted nodded and tried to free himself from my arms. I grinned and placed a small kiss on Teds lips before letting go.

"Lets get some lunch." I said and walked down the hall.

**Shawn's POV**

Today was my day off so I spent the day cleaning. I usually spent my days off catching up on sleep and clean the house. I was in the kitchen wiping the counters when the phone rang.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey Shawn its Adam." I heard.

"Hey Adam, what's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with Christian and I?" Adam asked.

"Okay, how does one o clock sound?" I asked.

"Okay, we'll meet at Olive Garden." Adam told me. We hung up and I went to find Hunter. Hunter had a day off and he usually did the laundry and went grocery shopping. Hunter was in the laundry room folding some clothes.

"Hunter are you okay with having lunch with Adam and Christian?" I asked.

"Yea, what time are we going?" Hunter asked.

"At one o clock." I said. I kissed Hunter and he kissed back. He went back to folding so I went to finish up the kitchen.

We were at Olive Garden eating lunch.

"How are the kids doing?" Adam asked.

"There're good. How is Ted doing?" I asked.

"He's good, adjusting really well." Adam said.

"How Evan doing?" Christian asked.

"He's good, he's still shy but talking more than he was when he first came to live with us." Hunter said.

"Good. Adam and Ted have a good bond going, I wish I had that with Ted." Christian said.

"Baby what are you talking about? You have a great bond with him." Adam said. I looked to Hunter and he shrugged.

"No you are always taking him out and he talks to you." Christian told Adam.

"Then you maybe you should spend some time with him." Adam said.

"Guys calm down. I think Adam is right Christian. Spend some one on one time with Ted. That will help build a healthy relationship with him." I said.

"Yea your right, I just feel bad because I really want Ted to be able to come to me and talk and want to spend time with me." Christian said.

We were on our way home and Hunter was being quiet. I could tell him he was thinking about something.

"What's on your mind Hunt?" I asked.

"I was thinking that maybe I should spend more time with Randy and Evan. I mean one on one time with them." Hunter said.

"That sounds like a good idea. Don't worry about your relationship with Randy or with Evan, you have a good one with both of them" I said.

"Randy seems to be warming up to me more, he's giving me less attitude." Hunter said. I laughed, Randy was known for his little temper tantrums that usually led to him refusing to talk to Hunter for days.

"Yea and I noticed Evan is adjusting more to living with us. I've seen him and Randy spend more time together." I told Hunter.

"Yea, I guess the problem that Christian is having got me worried and made me question if I might be having the same problems with Evan and Randy. I know now that I don't and I shouldn't worry." Hunter said. I was glad Hunter felt better and we made it back to our house and relaxed before our kids came home from school.

I heard Randy and Evan walk into the house and they were talking about something. They stopped talking when they reached me in the kitchen.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing." Randy said. Evan grinned at Randy and turned to me

"Randy has a date Friday night." he said. Randy glared at Evan which made Evan laugh

"Really with who?" I asked.

"His name is Ted, he's new to the school." Evan said. I found it funny that Evan was spilling out the information while Randy was still glaring at Evan. I knew it was a playful glare and Evan continued to smile.

"Is this true Randy? Do you have a date Friday night?" I asked.

"Yea, is that a problem?" Randy asked. I shook my head.

'Nope, now you and Evan go get you homework done." I said. Randy and Evan left the kitchen and I could hear Randy scolding Evan and I laughed. I was happy that they were getting along so well, maybe Evan is what Randy needed. I could only hope so.

**Okay like it or not please review! **


End file.
